Underworld - David & Eve
by murph86
Summary: Could there have been something between David and Eve? Now that she's had a few years in a world outside Antigen Labs she's not so much a child anymore. Let's see what could happen between the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

Glancing up from the bar she was currently wiping down Eve spotted a face she'd thought she'd never see again. It had been a few years but he hadn't changed a bit. Her heart did an odd little jump at the sight of him and she was glad he was across a crowded room from her which meant he couldn't hear her heart. He was a vampire, more accurately a vampire with Corvinus blood coursing through him because her mother had brought him back to life, so she hadn't expected to see any change in him. The longer she looked though the more she realized something in his eyes had changed, a wariness and wisdom that hadn't been there before.

Having made eye contact she couldn't pretend she hadn't seen him and go about her job as if nothing in the world were different. Eve pushed her long dark hair over her shoulder as she looked at him with her blue eyes. Whatever he wanted she was sure it wasn't going to be good for her but she was curious all the same.

David moved across the crowd room wondering how on earth Eve stood to be in here with all these humans. He hardly cared that they were humans but he was also aware she was not one of them and was more or less in hiding. He shouldn't even be here, he knew her mother would have been beyond pissed if she knew he'd come here. This was dangerous in a number of ways, they all knew it.

"You shouldn't be here," she said softly as he reached the bar. Humans might not have been able to hear her but David could hear her perfectly fine.

He gave her a careful smile, "It's nice to see you too. I'm doing well enough, how are you?"

The look he received told him she wasn't amused. Eve tipped her head slightly as she shook it, "Oh you know... still in exiled, still hiding."

"I need to speak with you about that. Things have changed and I could use your help."

Arching a brow at him she looked surprised, "My help? Last I checked your- You know what never mind. I don't think I want to know."

She was lying, she wanted to know what he was thinking and how she might be able to help but there was history between herself and the vampires. They didn't like her, David and her mother being the exception. The Coven she'd encountered was furious about her hybrid status. Eve had no great love for any species honestly. Werewolves or Lycans had used her for experiments for the first part of her life, hunted her after she broke out with her mother. The vampires exiled her because she 'wasn't one of them', arrogant bastards and humans were on a rampage of righteousness.

David nodded his head, "I know there's bad blood there but isn't time we put that to rest?"

Eve merely looked at him, while he was a little more open minded and had helped her a lot after her escape from the Lycan laboratories she hadn't seen him in years. "Is that possible? Your father was more than willing to hand me over before, what's to stop him now?"

Something shifted in his usually neutral features at the mention of his father, "He can't hurt you, he's dead."

Surprised Eve blinked at the dark haired man, looking into his dark brown eyes for a moment, "David..."

He was already shaking his head, "It's over with now and you would have had no way of knowing. Can we please go somewhere to talk? A lot has happened recently."

She shook her head unsure what to say at the moment, she'd always had a bit of a crush on him. He'd literally saved her and been her first real interactions with vampires, particularly a vampire who didn't want to kill her because she was Michael Corvin and Selena's off spring. David has always been kind to her, kept in touch with her despite everything. There had been emails back and forth between them, her mother would have been furious but Eve wasn't very good at being cut off from the only beings she'd ever known.

They had all agreed for her own safety she shouldn't stay near her mother, Selena didn't even know her whereabouts, but Eve hadn't been able to stop herself from reaching out to David after the solitude. She'd struggled for the first couple years but had settled into the life she had, such as it was. David had helped her stay sane she felt, even from a distance.

Patiently he waited for her response understanding that he was asking a lot of her. His kind had not been all that humane towards Eve, they had cast her out the moment trouble had arrived on their doorstep. Mainly due to old fashioned, close mindedness on his father's part but many had agreed with him though David hoped to change that now that his father was gone and his own status had come to light.

It had recently been discovered that David was in fact the elder Amelia's son which gave him the right to claim his title as the head of the Eastern Coven. He'd still had to fight for his claim but things had settled down since then. The war between the Lycans, vampires, and humans still raged though. He hoped having Eve on their side might finally tip the balance in their favor.

"I don't know, isn't you being here dangerous?"

He glanced around the bar and then back at her, "No more dangerous than you working in a room full of humans." His voice was soft so only she could hear him. As Hybrids they didn't need to speak overly loud to each other, they both had exceptionally keen hearing.

She wanted to talk with him, wanted to spend time with him but knew it was dangerous. She wasn't so far removed from the situation she didn't know that some were still looking for her to use her blood to strengthen themselves. Of course she didn't know who exactly was looking for her but she knew there were some out there all the same.

Wrapping the bar towel around her hand absently she looked into his brown eyes and caved, "Alright. Come back in a couple hours when my shift is over. I can talk to you while I close up the place."

David didn't seem all that happy with her answer but he nodded his head all the same, "If it's alright I'll just sit over there until you close."

"Do you want something to drink? It'll look odd if you sit here for a couple hours with nothing in front of you. You'll only get more attention."

He thought about it a moment and then glanced from her to the bottles along the wall behind her as he realized she was right, "Are you even old enough to work here by their standards?" It wouldn't have dawned on him but apparently Eve paid attention to people more than he did.

With a laugh she rolled her eyes, "I don't serve the alcohol, even though I could. I just clean the place up, run dishes from the kitchen, take out the trash, or whatever else they need. You just happened to catch me behind the bar tonight."

She had no idea what humans drank or how to mix the concoctions but she could push a broom so she'd begged for a job. Thankfully she looked rather young and the owner had felt bad for her so he'd given her work for food at first until she'd picked up a few things and he'd started paying her.

Having no knowledge of the outside world had been a huge hurdle when she'd first broken out of the lab but Eve was smart, she'd adapted quickly. She'd floundered for a little while after the vampires cast her out and she decided it was safest to stay away from her mother but now she was alright. There were still human customs she didn't pick up on but most people just assumed it was because she was a foreigner. Eve looked human in most cases, her dark hair in contract to her blue eyes gave her a slight Hungarian look so she let people assume what they wanted.

* * *

"I don't know how you stand the noise here," he said when she was finally finished and the last patron had been escorted out. There had been a brief conversation between Eve and a heavily muscled man as he eyed David but finally disappeared out a door.

With a shrug Eve twisted her long hair back from her face, securing it in place with a tie she pulled from the pocket of her jeans, "You get used to it after awhile. It does get loud some times but I just go outside."

If he hadn't known better he would have thought she was just another pretty young woman working a job while she went to college, though her face appeared young so one might believe she was still in high school. But David knew Eve was at least 21 now and she was hardly merely a human woman. No she was a natural born hybrid who had all of their strengths but very few of their weaknesses. She didn't seem to need blood as he used to, only when she needed to heal quickly, silver didn't seem to have much effect on her and daylight wasn't an issue. It was no wonder she was hunted for her abilities. David had never seen strength like hers and yet standing here now she looked not weak but not capable of the things he knew her to be capable of.

Currently she wore a pair of jeans that fit her well, though David wouldn't admit he'd been admiring just how well in the time he'd been sitting here. She'd seemed like a child to him when he'd met her, that child was gone now to say the least. Eve had filled out in all the right places, the v-neck t-shirt she wore was snug across her breasts and had drawn his eyes more than once already. She was fit, not surprising considering what she really was. Her long dark brown hair hadn't been cut since he'd seen her last and reached her lower back now. The blue of her shirt accented her eyes nicely he realized, well so long as her eyes didn't change to the black pools broken only by the typical radiant blue of the vampires. She was a beauty that was for her but he reminded himself that she was also in danger just by him being here.

"The Eastern Coven would like to welcome you back, Eve," he said as he cleared his throat while getting his thoughts back to the business at hand.

She arched a brow at him, "Welcome me back? Seriously? Your own father handed me over to the Lycan's, why should I believe that won't happen again once I surface in your world?"

He gave her a cocky grin, "Because the coven in under new management."

"Is that so? And just who's running the show now that your father isn't around?"

David stretched his lean body, "I am. Your mother, myself, and one other are now the elders."

Eve snorted as she picked up a broom but stopped when she saw the serious look on his face, "You aren't joking. Wow... things must have really been in upheaval if that's the case."

He nodded before getting to his feet in one fluid motion, "That's what happens when old ways no longer suit and you discover you are the heir of an elder. Amelia and my father had a secret affair it turns out."

Pausing she looked at him in surprise, "Is that what I felt from my mother? That whole situation? I don't understand everything I felt but there was something serious going on. I didn't want to connect with her and give myself away."

"Lycan's attacked us and I thought they had killed Selene but she... I'm not even sure how to explain it. She's even more powerful now, she learned things from the Nordic coven. But we defeated Marius and things have settled, though humans are still an issue. The Lycans continue to push the humans into a frenzy in eradicating vampires."

Eve leaned on the broom she had picked up but still hadn't used, she was captivated by what he was saying. She'd felt some strange things via the connection she shared with her mother but hadn't known what was going on. Sounded like there was a lot happening in the supernatural world. Even here there were ripples, she heard frequently about vampires from the human patrons. Lycans had done a good job in hiding though there were still stories about them as well.

"And just what is it you think I can do in all this?"

David tipped his head as his dark brown eyes watched her for a moment, "I'm hoping if you side with us the Lycans will stand down. They are leaderless at the moment but it's only a matter of time before someone else steps up again. But if they see you, the first true Hybrid among us, they will decide not to fight."

With a shake of her head she finally started pushing the broom around the floor, "I don't think that's a good plan. They will always want to wipe us out. Having me in the mix only makes it worse because someone will want to use my blood as the Antigen Lycans were trying to. Can you imagine what would happen if they got their hands on me again?"

She couldn't stop the shiver of disgust and terror she felt over that from coursing through her body. Eve was stronger now than she ever was, she was learning more about her abilities every day but that didn't mean she wanted to be a test subject again. She had nightmares about that place and she hated the Lycans who's taken her family from her.

"Marius was only a threat to us because he was injecting himself with Michael's blood, now that he's...," David stopped with a surprised look on his face.

The moment he'd mentioned her father Eve dropped the broom she'd been sweeping across the floor and was standing in front of him almost faster than he could track. Her eyes shifted, black bleeding into the white until he was looking into the black and blue pools filled with rage. When she spoke her voice was soft, she hadn't shifted fully and still had the ability to speak, "My father's blood?"

Looking down into her transformed eyes David was hesitant to continue, "Marius... used your father's blood... to enhance himself, he was searching for you we think because he killed Michael."

In his excitement to have Eve back with him, fighting on his side to finally finish the battle with the Lycan's he hadn't considered she wouldn't know all these details. She wasn't apart of the coven, nor to his knowledge did she have Lycan contacts which was unlikely. How would she know the small part her father played in the recent uprising. He should have been more careful with his words, something he was being told frequently by the coven vampires.

"Eve... I'm sorry. I didn't think before I spoke. Selene made Marius pay for his deeds."

Trying to control herself Eve glared at David fighting the urge to shift forms and tear the hell out of the bar. She had no idea what had been happening between the Lycans and Vampires until now. She'd purposely tried not to know what was going on because she knew she would want to be there to help in some way. With a jerk she turned away from David, afraid she might hurt him.


	2. Chapter 2

Her father was dead? How could she not have known that? Her mother couldn't have told her? Furious Eve didn't know what to do with herself. She felt violent as she thought about some monster bleeding her father out just so he could shoot himself up with Hybrid blood to enhance his own strength. Would her family ever see peace? Growling she tried to hold on to her self control but felt the shift coming.

"You should go... I don't want to hurt you," she said in a rough voice. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to stop the shift.

David stepped around her to look her in the eyes again, "I'm not leaving. I'm sorry Eve. I was careless. I didn't mean to upset you, I thought... well I shouldn't have thought your mother would have told you."

Rolling her shoulders Eve felt the muscles bunch and length in an attempt to shift to her more powerful form. She wasn't always fully in control, violence was the name of the game at that point and she didn't want to go there at the moment.

"David..."

Holding up his hands he shook his head, "It's not like I can't hold my own you know."

His grin went a long ways to soothe the beast she felt trying to break free from her control as she gave him a smile of her own as she sighed, "Now there's a fight that could be worth seeing."

Eve turned away from him, moving back to the broom she'd dropped. She wanted to shift and tear everything apart, let the beast control her and vent the emotions she didn't know how to handle. What more could Lycans take from her? Antigen haunted her still and it made her beyond angry.

"Eve, I'm sorry. I should have thought about this, considered you wouldn't know. I'm sorry."

Sweeping the broom she shook her head, trying to focus on something calming but it was hard to let go of the thoughts going through her head at the moment. Her mind was a mile away when she suddenly felt arms around her and she went stone still.

She was surprised by the fact that she'd been so distracted she hadn't heard David move up behind her and again by the fact that he currently had an arm wrapped around her shoulders from behind. "W-w-what are you doing, David?"

With a grin he glanced down at the dark haired beauty, "It's called a hug. I'm sure you've seen the gesture before."

"Yes… but… why?"

"It's a way to give comfort to someone. Just relax a moment," he said as he pulled her against his body, her stiffness awkward but she wasn't trying to bite him so he'd count that as lucky at this point.

Eve tipped her head to the side to look at David out of the corner of one eye, the black had receded as she looked at him. She hated that she was so awkward at this sort of thing, humans made it look easy but she'd never been treated like a normal being. Until she'd broken out of the labs she'd been Subject 2. Now… now she didn't know what she was most days.

Briefly squeezing her against him David released her after a short time during which she'd relaxed marginally but as soon as he stepped away she was straight as an arrow. He couldn't imagine what it was like for her, she knew no love or the touch of someone kind. She had been kept in a lab for the first part of her life. It angered him to no end that Lycans had treated her so but there was nothing he could do to change that. She'd gotten away from them, strong as she was it had been Eve who'd gotten herself and Selene out of that lab.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Eve rolled her shoulders before pushing the broom in her hands cross the floor, "What do you want from me, David? What good can I do your cause?"

He watched her for a moment and then sighed, "I want you to join us. Hiding is no way to live."

Eve turned to look at him, "David… hiding is… all I know at this point."

Frowning he nodded his head, "I know. You deserve more. Join us, we can give you a home and protection."

"Do I look like I need protection," she asked with an arched brow.

David shook his head, "No, you are doing well on your own. Come with me, Eve."

Her blue eyes searched his for a moment before she shook her head, "The Covens will never accept me."

He didn't flinch from her unyielding eyes. Not many looked him dead in the eyes these days, he was an elder now and most lowered their eyes which annoyed him just a little. Eve however didn't know the ways of the Coven, she was bold which only made him more attracted to her which he knew was a bad idea.

"Don't worry about the Coven. If they have an issue they can take it up with their elders," he said with a grin. With two of the three elders in her corner there shouldn't be too much of a problem but he knew she was still concerned.

Eve finally looked away from him, turning her attention to the chore she was attempting to complete. Part of her had said yes the moment he'd asked her to go with him. Part of her was cautious. She didn't know what it was like to live with others. Working at the bar had mainly been her attempt to begin to learn to blend in with people so she wasn't so bloody awkward all the time. She'd gotten a crash course there, drunks were bluntly honest and she'd learned quickly. There were still aspects of being around people that she didn't grasp but she was learning.

Jumping into a nest of vampires however was an entirely different situation. Eve wasn't sure she'd be able to hold her temper around those she knew could handle her outbursts, she wasn't as likely to kill a vampire with her strength as she was a human. They would know what she was and some would be afraid of her, she'd seen it in the brief time she'd been with David's coven while under his father's control. Some had been curious but others had been afraid of her. She'd been twelve or so at the time, she hadn't understood it then.

Being a Hybrid made her different, she was the first of her kind and while David had Corvinus blood in him now he had not been born that way and he did not have Lycan blood. She however had the immortal/vampire blood of her mother as well as the Lycan blood of her father. Being different made some fear her without ever knowing her. She'd learned that the hard way.

"David... I don't know. I've been running around in hiding all this time. Being out in the open seems, unwise."

He arched a brow at her, a little frustrated she didn't want to be with her own kind. But he had to remind himself, vampires were not her kind. She shared attributes of course but Eve was a species all her own at this point. Tipping his head he wondered a loud, "Are you afraid of them?"

Her head snapped up and she looked at him with brief anger, "No. Of course I'm not afraid of them. Vampires can't hurt me."

Well... they could cause her some serious damage but with her ability to withstand daylight and silver both she was hard to kill to say the least. Eve had that cocky confidence about herself, she knew she was tougher than anything currently out there.

"Then what is holding you back? Come with me, the Eastern Coven can be your home at least until you decide otherwise. You are free to come and go as you please, of course," he said hoping she'd decide in his favor. It was a risk to pull her in but he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. As they battled Marius and discovered what he wanted from Eve David had a fear deep within him that she'd be found and bled dry just as Michael had been. A fear that had pushed him to go looking for her when he'd promised he wouldn't. Eve maybe able to defend herself but he'd still worried about her, she couldn't fend off a whole hoard of Lycans by herself.

Teeth worried her full lower lip as she looked at him with those baby blue eyes he remembered from the first time he'd met her, she was on the edge of saying yes he could feel it. Not wanting to seem too eager for her to join him David watched her with a carefully practiced passive face. She had to make the choice herself, if he attempted to push her she'd pull away.

"What is expected of me if I come with you?"

Blinking he thought about her question, he should have considered she was used to people using her for things. And wasn't he also wanting to use her? Use her image and hybrid status? He should have thought this through better. David spoke carefully, "Eve, I can't say there would be nothing expected of you. I wish I could. You are choosing a side, you are making a statement by choosing this and choosing to come out in the open again."

She thought about that as she absently swept the same spot on the floor, "A statement."

"By coming with me to the Coven you are saying you are with us. Of course it's your choice as to how long that stands but you are saying you'll fight with us, follow my order and help us against the Lycans as well as the humans still trying to wipe us all out," he said carefully. He wanted her to come too badly and he realized it too late to back out. Had he thought about his motives he might not have come at all. Did he want her to join the Coven purely for the good of the coven or did he want more than that?

A slender brow rose, "Follow your order? I can tell you right now, I would follow no other's _order_. Perhaps my mother but most likely not even hers."

He was a little surprised and it must have shown on his face because she smiled in a way that softened the features of her young face, "You have only ever been kind to me David. You protected me against the orders of your own father. You fought to get me back from the Antigen Lycans, you showed me kindness when no one else had ever done so."

And by doing so earned her trust as well as a few other things she didn't want to admit to or didn't have the understanding to admit to just yet. Eve chewed her lower lip for another moment and then shrugged, "I'm certainly not learning anything new here. I was already considering leaving in favor of somewhere else I could observe humans to learn from them. Perhaps this can be another way to learn." She'd desperately been trying to figure out how to fit in, how to seem more normal when she had little to no people skills.

"You'll come then? You'll join m...us?"

With a nod of her head she smiled a little, "I suppose so. Just where are we going?"


	3. Chapter 3

"There are some advantages to being an elder, traveling is a little easier at least," David said as he settled into a set across from her. He shifted the weapon holsters beneath his grey jacket and stretched his legs a little as he glanced over at Eve briefly before turning his eyes to the tinted windows.

Eve arched a brow, "Traveling with an armed guard is easier?"

The frown that curved his mouth made her wish she hadn't pointed out the small entourage he now had as a protection detail. Being an elder made him important to the covens and that meant he needed to be protected from threats. David didn't like it but he was learning to choose his battles more carefully, the armed guard didn't hurt anything for the most part. They still followed his orders and stayed back when he ordered it.

"Yes well... they aren't much to look at but they are well trained."

With a soft snort Eve shook her head, "Mhmm." She wasn't used to being surrounded by an armed guard, not since she'd gotten out of the lab. She didn't like it now but she'd agreed to come along on a trail basis. There were some reservations over the wisdom of this plan and her own ability to settle in with a coven full of vampires who might or might not be afraid of her.

Turning his attention back to her he smiled a little, "They aren't around me all the time. You won't have to put up with them while we're on Coven grounds."

She was about to speak when the vehicle began to slow rapidly. Her senses went into gear and she glanced out the windows, she didn't drive because she didn't know how and because she didn't like the lack of control she had over such a large, fast paced metal box. Eve walked everywhere she went, she didn't feel the cold as a human would so why not?

David straightened in his seat and glanced through the port window between the passenger area and the front, "What's going on?"

"There's a detour up ahead."

He glanced out the window, his face serious as he looked for the ambush he could practically feel coming, "Drive through it, don't follow the signs."

No question followed his command, just the revving of the engine as the driver rammed the detour signs that had been set out and drove on the path they had planned before leaving the bar Eve had been working in.

"Were you expecting trouble?"

He glanced at Eve with the barest of grins on his face, his eyes caught between a full change and remaining normal which made for an odd color as the blue tried to leech through the dark brown, "No but there's always a possibility."

If she had to guess David was looking forward to a fight. When she'd been around him before he hadn't exactly welcomed trouble but he hadn't backed away from it either. Now however with inheriting his new titles and roles she didn't realize things had gotten rather boring for him. While there was plenty of fighting to go around the elder must be protected. "David?"

Looking out the window he spoke without looking at her, "Don't worry. You are safe from whatever might attempt to stop us. We were careful but it's not possible to move around completely unseen."

"I'm not worried for myself."

Finally he glanced back at her, "We'll be-"

The rest of the sentence was lost as a black SUV slammed into the side of the car they were riding in. The world was sent ass over tea kettle, Eve and David who hadn't used their safety belts thrown around the cabin like rag dolls. To Eve it seemed like a long time before everything stopped moving. She slammed into all sides of the car, her head bouncing off a window she was fairly sure shattered with the force. She could smell blood in the air even before the car stopped.

With a groan she opened her eyes feeling more than a little broken, the car being upside down took her a moment to orientate herself. She hissed as she tried to sit up, ribs were most definitely broken and her shoulder felt out of socket as she moved. A weight across her leg caused her to glance down to find David unconscious on her left leg.

Wincing she reached a hand down to push his shoulder, "David?"

At first there was no response and her heart leapt causing her to sit up a little too quickly, blood trickling down from a cut along her hairline. Feeling dizzy for a moment she paused, her hand on his shoulder moved to his back where she could feel he was breathing at least. Of course a car wreck wouldn't kill either of them in most cases but would cause them some damage all the same.

Shaking him she looked out the busted windows, "David. David!"

Finally he stirred, jerking at the sound of his name. With a groan he pushed himself up taking a slow stock of the injures he could feel, lifting brilliant blue eyes to look at Eve. The blood on the side of her face gave him a flash back to the first time he'd met her. Thankfully her wounds were already starting to heal before his eyes, "Let's go."

She had to tell herself the sight of his shifted eyes shouldn't effect her so much but the beast she felt inside herself reared it's ugly head. "My shoulder is dislocated," she said as David knelt beside her taking in their surroundings. His attention snapped back to her even as he was pushing the coat from his shoulders to untangle himself. Once free he moved closer to her, his hands feeling around her shoulder until he found what he was looking for.

"Ready?"

Eve nodded her head and before she could even finish the motion David jerked her arm allowing it to pop back into place. She hissed again and closed her eyes as the pain shot through her. After a moment she rolled her shoulder.

From outside there was foot steps and the crunching of glass, "Sir?"

"We're alright. Be on the look out for-"

Reaching out Eve gripped David's arm, squeezing a little harder than she intended as the smell hit her. They were down wind of Lycans. She heard their claws already hitting the pavement before there was a scream outside and the sounds of guns followed. Moving away from the sound Eve kicked the opposite door hard enough it came off the hinges and flew a good six feet from the car.

David grabbed her wrist, "Wait."

When she looked back at him it was with pools of black surrounding iridescent blue, "For what?"

He was about to tell her to wait for him to go first but looking at her he was reminded she was probably stronger than he was. Shaking his head he released her. His instinct was to protect her but Eve was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, she had been her whole life. It was almost painful to watch her climb out of the car in front of him, fear that she'd be immediately attacked tightening his chest.

If he'd worried about her he shouldn't have. Three Lycans had climbed onto the upside down car and were growling at them as David got to his feet. Eve had already shifted, her skin bluish and her hands sporting razor sharp claws. She hissed, feet spread, ready for the attack she knew instinctively was coming. She didn't have to wait long, one of the Lycans on the overturned car jumped at her while one went for David at the same time.

Having to defend himself he couldn't watch Eve but he knew she would be alright, he'd seen her fight before.

The skirmish was over almost as quickly as it started. David pulled his blade from the chest of the Lycan he'd just finished off and turned to see Eve sinking her fangs into a second Lycan who'd attacked her while she'd been trying to deal with the first. The first lay at her feet minus it's head and David had to admit he was impressed yet again with her strength. For someone as small in stature as Eve it was beyond surprising that she had the strength to tear the head off a full grown werewolf. That she'd all but scaled the second to reach its neck, her nails digging into eye sockets as she twisted to snap its neck and her legs wrapped around it's shoulders was just as remarkable.

As he watched the blood she took from the Lycan healed the wounds he could see. It amazed him to watch her, Hybrid features taunt with fury as she jerked her mouth away from the now lifeless body which she practically rode to the ground as it collapsed beneath her. Once deposited on her feet again she turned her eyes on him, a malicious grin curving her bloody mouth. She enjoyed that and he could hardly blame her. It was a little alarming that she'd used the Lycan's blood to heal herself but at the same time blood was blood and the crash had injured them both. A vampire wouldn't take blood from a Lycan if it were the last living creature alive, they were too arrogant to allow themselves but Eve? Eve didn't seem to care one way or another, she needed blood and she would get it.

David was a little slower to heal but not by much. Selene's blood gave him the ability to heal quickly as well as to withstand sunlight like no other vampire had been able to before. He had to admit he appreciated the ability very much these days, the tolerance to UV rounds was an added bonus that didn't go unnoticed. Eve's mother's blood had brought him back to life and more he'd been discovering.

"There will be more, we should get off the street. The guards are dead," he said as his blue eyes took in the scene around them.

Three blocks later Eve had gained control of herself again and brushed her long hair over a shoulder as she looked at David, "Best guess as to who they were after?"

He laughed softly, "It's 50/50 at this point."

They were both prime targets so he was right there, "How?"

That made him frown though, "I'm not sure but I'm going to find out as soon as we make it back to headquarters."

"We're on foot, how long is that going to take?"

David pulled her into an alley and shook his head, "For now. There's a safe house not too far away, there should be a vehicle there we can use."


	4. Chapter 4

"You know... historically safe houses haven't been all that safe in my experience with you lot," she said as they turned down another street.

David glanced over at her, "You have a better idea?"

After a moment of thought she turned to look at him, smiling a little, "I do actually. We need clean clothes and a car right? I know a place that won't be on whatever coven maps you have."

Arching a brow he watched her pause for a moment to take in their surroundings, howling in the distance alerting them to the fact that the Lycan's were still after them. They didn't have much of a head start at this point and it was a little disturbing that they had been found shortly after he'd made contact with her. Not many knew he'd been coming out here and while it was plausible that he'd been spotted in passing he didn't believe in coincidence.

Eve changed their direction and took the lead as she kept to the side streets, neither of them looked like they should be walking if one were to judge by the blood on their clothes. Their injuries were healed of course but their clothes didn't regenerate the same, giving them a bloody mess look that would draw attention from passing humans.

"Where are you taking us, Eve?"

She glanced over at him and grinned a little, "You don't much care for not being in charge do you?"

David frowned at her and merely shook his head. He couldn't argue with her, he was used to being in charge now but he trusted her with his life. He'd never question her motives, Eve's mind didn't work that way despite everything she'd been through. If nothing else her time in the lab had never developed a scheming sort of mindset. She'd planned her escape purely out of the need to survive but hadn't needed to think about such things. In some ways he was jealous of her, she had been removed from the world enough she didn't react the same way as everyone else. She wasn't looking for plots or malicious designs where he had to watch his back at every turn.

Turning down an ally Eve paused beneath a fire escape ladder that hung about three feet above them, "Race you to the top." And before he could question her she jumped straight up with barely a bent knee. David shook his head as he tipped his head back to see she'd grabbed the fire escape two floors up and was grinning down at him. "What are you waiting for your highness?"

He rolled his eyes at her but couldn't stop the grin that curved his full lips before he jumped, Eve already on the next floor of the tall building they'd taken shelter from. David pulled himself up and jumped a few floors higher. Eve was grinning ear to ear, enjoying the moment as they focused on getting to the top of the building. When he landed beside her a mere second behind her David outright laughed, "You win."

Dusting herself off Eve looked at him for a moment, amusement in her human blue eyes. She was beautiful, the night illuminated by the moon and cast a pale light over her features. This high up the city lights didn't discolor her rosy cheeks as she moved to the opposite side of the building to stop at the edge and look out quietly.

"I'll have to think of a just prize for you."

"Prize?" She looked at him in surprise, unclear on what he meant.

David marveled at her innocence for a moment. She'd just torn apart Lycans and yet she didn't know that when someone won something they usually got a prize. "You won, you earned a prize. I'm just not sure what would be worthy."

Eve looked at him for a long moment in quiet thought before shaking her head, "The prize is... winning is it not? The thrill of the moment?"

With a smile David nodded his head, "That's a good way to look at it. Most people expect some form of prize or reward for winning things these days, it's motivation for some."

"Ah, well I don't have many expectations in general. It was fun, I enjoyed it, that's enough."

To think of things in such simple terms, David had to admire Eve for that. She had very little of the learned attitudes about life, she saw things her own way and didn't bother with a lot of things it would seem. Shaking himself from his thoughts David smiled at her, "I'll think of something. In the meantime, where are we going?"

Eve pointed to a shorter building across from them, "Humans call it... a department store, yes that is what I've heard. I attempted to go once during it's business hours and it was madness, I left with out purchasing anything. But it is closed now and we can find the clothing we need there. Behind it humans park their vehicles and we can take one of those."

Arching a brow at her David smiled, "You never cease to amaze me, Eve. Let's find clean clothes and then see about that car, we should find a place to lay low before setting out for the coven. By now they'll know something is wrong, I should contact someone to let them know we're ok."

"Let's get changed, we smell like blood and I'm sure the Lycans are still looking for us. Contacting the coven can be done on the fly."

The comment caught him off guard, the slang wasn't something he was used to hearing from her. With shake of his head David turned his attention to the building across from them, judged the gap to the roof and took a step back before launching himself into open air for a moment.

They landed almost in unison which only made him grin a little, already he was more than happy with his decision to bring Eve into the fold as it were. He might have other motives driving him as well but as she kept pace with him he had to admit he was seeing more possibilities the longer they were together.

**Apologies for it taking so long and then for this to be a little on the shorter side. But I'm working on the follow up, trying to come up with something good for them.**


	5. Chapter 5

After disarming a primitive security system the two let them selves into the building. Each store might have their own system but they would deal with that as they went. First task was clothing which was easy enough. They found a store with both men's and women's clothing so they didn't have to split up too much to accomplish their goal. Women's clothes were the first thing they ran into and Eve was quick to find something comfortable in her size. To say he was surprised when Eve jerked off the v-neck shirt she'd been wearing without warning was putting it lightly. The white bra she wore beneath had been stained with blood and become more or less see through.

Mouth suddenly dry he watched her not realizing Eve had caught him staring until she stopped moving, her head tipped to the side and curiosity written across her features. Clearing his throat David lifted his eyes to her face trying to think of anything other than hard nipples or the slight heaviness of her breasts, the urge to cup his hands around those breasts to see if they felt as heavy as he thought. Shifting uncomfortably on his feet he wasn't sure how to save himself. Eve hadn't been as filled out the last time he'd seen her and he found he appreciated her fuller figure more and more.

"You find me attractive," a statement, not a question as she could clearly hear his heart rate as well as spot the dilation of his eyes even in the dimly light area they were in. Eve thought about this for a moment as she looked at him. It had never crossed her mind that he might find her attractive, he must have seen so many other females in his years and she was a child in comparison.

David cleared his throat again, "Yes. I do. I wasn't expecting you to undress so suddenly or I would have turned away."

With a shake of her head she turned from him and undid the ruined bra she was wearing, "You've had to have seen females naked before. I'm not different from them am I?"

Oh heaven help him. Rubbing the back of his neck he couldn't stop his eyes from devouring the expanse of her back, "Every woman is different." The back dimples just above the low riding jeans she wore begged for his fingers. Suddenly he was doubting the wisdom of this decision, perhaps bringing Eve into the coven was a bad idea if he couldn't get himself under control. He was too old for this sort of thing, but his body disagreed and insisted on reminding him it had been more than a little while since he'd been with a woman.

"I...I'm going to go find something for myself to change into," he said finally not sure what else to say as he watched her long dark hair swing over her shoulder and cascade across her bare back as she moved to pick up the top she'd picked out. A deep red colored material that would look good against her pale skin and dark hair. David had to pull himself away, he needed clothing just as much as she did and if he continued to stand there he might not leave her alone.

His foot steps told her he was gone and after pulling the shirt she'd found over her head she wondered why he found her attractive? What was it about her features that drew him? She knew she was attracted to him, the curl of his lighter brown hair and the fullness of his lower lip but it was more than that. It was the kindness he'd shown her when they'd first met, the protection he'd given her in a time when she hadn't been sure of her own abilities. David had been her first true interaction with others of her kind and she'd never forget the way he'd made her feel like a real being instead of just subject 2.

With a sigh she found herself a pair of jeans which she pulled on after she tore the tags off them. She even went around to the shoes and found a pair of plain black boots in her size before she decided to move towards the men's clothing to see where David had gotten off to. To her disappointment he was pulling his own boots back on by the time she found him.

As he straightened David gave Eve a brief smile, "Do you need anything else here? I have a contact outside the coven, we can pay him a visit to resupply before we head out to the coven house."

She shook her head, "No. Let's go then."

* * *

After breaking into an old burgundy Buick they were on their way without much said between them. Eve had her attention on the surroundings as they drove and David wasn't sure what to say to her. He felt awkward at the moment. He was attracted to her, he'd suspected as much before but now he had no doubt in his mind. He wanted Eve, for more than just the physical pleasure, but that in addition to her mind and the way she looked at the world so differently. It was a struggle to put all that together in a way that didn't come out with a creepy vibe to it.

"This contact is a human, while he has a hand in a lot of black market deals he wouldn't have loyalty to anyone but himself. He owns a club that should still be open at this hour but even if it isn't we can still drop in," he said with a grin.

Eve nodded her head as she turned away from the window, "This should be interesting. I've never been to a club before."

Surprised he arched a brow at her, "You were working in a bar, they aren't much different. The music might be louder but they may be wrapping up for the night, I have no idea how late such things run usually."

She thought about that for a moment and then nodded her head, "True. Could still be interesting." Anything that was an opportunity to learn more about interactions between people was interesting to her so it didn't take much. Learning things from a book was quick and she knew a lot of things but people were a little harder. There always seemed to be some exception to the rules she'd thought she'd figured out, the ways people lived or accounted for themselves changed.

A block away they could both pick up the music, "It would appear they are still open to the public." She glanced over at David as he navigated the street and finally parked the car.

"I know you are more than capable of handling yourself but for my own peace of mind, stay close, please," he said with his hand on the door handle.

Eve had been about to get out when she paused to look at him as she considered his request. Finally she nodded her head and got out, the night breeze blowing her hair across her face for a moment. Before she reached the front of the car David was beside her so that when they reached the club, music throbbing in the air around them, there would be no mistake if someone looked at them, they had come together. David pressed close to her shoulder as they were stopped at the door and gave the bouncer a look, "We're here for Darren, tell him David of the East is here."

They received an skeptical look from the bald man blocking their path but he keyed the little ear piece he had all the same, speaking into the lapel of the blazer he wore. There was silence at first and then both immortals could hear the response from the voice on the other end, _let them through. Darren will see them._ Surprised the man looked them over and jerked his lingering eyes away from Eve when a soft growl of warn escaped David, "Alright, keep cool man. Go on in, his office is across the dance floor."

Moving together they entered the club, the music hitting them harder as they cleared the entry way. Eve paused for a moment causing David to press against her back, a hand moving to grip her right arm as he mouth moved to her ear, "Are you ok?" She nodded her head, it was a lot to take in at first. With such keen senses this was a bit of an overload and took a moment to adjust to.

Finally she started moving deeper into the mass of moving bodies and soon found herself pressed even closer to David who hadn't released his grip on her. A couple grinding against each other moved into their path and for a moment they had to stop. David again lowered his mouth close to her ear to say, "We just have to get across the room, Darren has an office upstairs."

Leaning her head back, turning just slightly so he'd hear her Eve found her skin against his, the slight stubble on his chin tickling her cheek. For a moment she forgot what she was going to say but reminded herself quickly, "There's more people than I thought there would be." All the while they were the only still ones in the waves of people moving around them.

David looked down at Eve as she tipped her head back and had to resist the urge to kiss her. Now wasn't the time but it was hard not to give in, on the heels of seeing her nearly naked he struggled to remember what they were doing here. If it weren't for the loud music David might have let himself get lost in the moment, but as it was they couldn't ignore the pulsing music or the press of bodies close to them.

Holding her close David stated moving again, not realizing at first that to get through the bodies he'd started swaying to the music which seemed to be helping them move a little more fluidly through. With her in front of him he'd kept his hand on her upper arm while his other hand subconsciously moved to her hip to hold her against him. He found himself smiling when Eve moved with him, swayed in time with him. She'd been a little stiff at first but the further they got the more relaxed she was against him.

Eve wasn't sure why her body felt the urge to move but she didn't stop herself after her initial resistance to the situation. She was keenly aware of the hand on her hip and the way the rest of her body seemed to be responding to the touch. David pressed close to her made her aware of the rhythm he was trying to keep so she moved with him, it was awkward otherwise and honestly the feel of his body against hers was pleasant.

Unfortunately, the room was much smaller than she would have liked and once they'd stopped fighting the flow of the dancers they'd moved through fairly quickly. Reaching the other side of the room David was reluctant to release her but he made himself step away. "Don't take anything Darren says seriously. He thinks he knows everything."

Eve arched a dark brow, "I doubt he knows everything, humans don't tend to know much of anything in my experience." The comment made David chuckle, a grin curving his full lips in a way that made her want to make him smile more. Shaking herself out of the train of thought she followed him up the stairs he'd started up, hopefully this Darren would have whatever David needed from him and they could move on from here. The music was hurting her head.


	6. Chapter 6

"DAVID OF THE FUCKING EAST!"

Was that a greeting? Eve was a little startled by the blusterous way they had been welcomed in. David was promptly pulled into an awkward hug of sorts by a large man who looked for lack of a better description like a bear. She hadn't been sure what to expect but the large man seemed out of place in his tight leather pants, black as could be, and a button up shirt in a deep purple. His chest was covered with a thick reddish hair that matched the long tresses framing his attractive face, she knew this because his shirt had only two buttons done up so that his tanned skin was exposed. Eve knew most females would probably find this man attractive but he was a little... flashy for her liking. The purple however did suit him.

After setting David back on his feet Darren held him at arms length and looked him over for a moment, "Damn brother. Did you just fall out of a GAP store or something? You wouldn't have had anything to do with the Lycans I've heard are running around all jacked up tonight, would you?"

Straightening David stepped away from the man, "We were attacked."

"Well I'll be damned. Who's this hot little momma you got here?" He'd spotted Eve and pushed David aside to greet her though when she backed away from him he grinned as he held up his hands. "Hang on momma, I ain't gonna hurt you. As fine as you are I wouldn't dare lay a hand on you, unless you asked me to." He flashed her what she was sure was meant to be a flirting grin and held out a hand to her.

"Darren Percival Wolfe, at your service my dear. You ever get tired of a rusty old dog like David here you just let me know. I bet I can keep that motor reeving if you know what I mean," he said as he waited for her to take his hand.

A little reluctantly Eve looked at him a little confused before her eyes went to David, "Do all your non-coven contacts act so... brash?"

Darren laughed warmly as she finally took his hand but instead of shaking it as she'd expected he drew her closer and kissed the back of her hand. Reacting before thinking Eve jerked free of his grip, taking his wrist in her hand and twisting to cause just enough pain the big man dropped to one knee to escape from her. Her blue eyes bleeding black and incandescent blue before she could stop herself. "What the hell," Darren managed in a strained voice attempting to twist away from the pain she was causing him.

Realizing too late the action wasn't an attack Eve released him and stepped away, David moving to put himself between her and Darren. "Do I need to get your promise to keep from laying your mouth on me as well as your hands?"

"Literal little thing ain't she, hybrid too," Darren said holding his wrist as he looked from Eve's changed eyes to David.

David sighed, "Yes, well... she's right. Just don't touch her. We're here for supplies."

No one missed the edge to his voice, the barely there threat behind his words as David held out a hand to Darren to help him up. Eve let the men deal with each other, she wasn't sure she liked this man just yet. He was far too forward for her liking and she didn't like the liberties he seemed to take with those around him. Arms crossed she moved away from the two, "You won't be asked to lay either on me so let's just move along. Did I damage your wrist?"

As the big man rose to his feet he shook his head, "I'll be fine. Sorry, sweetness. I didn't mean to offend you. Just the way I say hello to beauty."

"Supplies, Darren, we're here for supplies," David said a little annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

Sighing Darren shook his head as he rotated his wrist before his eyes finally moved away from Eve as he heard the tone in David's voice. For a moment the big man looked at the coven elder and couldn't help the grin that curved his mouth. It was pretty clear to him what was going on here even if David didn't want to outright stake a claim on the hybrid girl. With a slow shake of his head Darren let it go, it wasn't his business who was sleeping with who.

"Alright, alright. Let's get you geared up then," the big man said as he moved to the far side of the room. He paused beside a statue of a half naked woman and grinned at them before running a finger down the statues side as if he were caressing a woman lovingly.

The symbolism was lost of Eve however as she watched with an arched brow, "Do you have attachments to inanimate objects as well? You seem very fond of that status."

Darren snorted before moving his finger to the behind of the statue to press gently on a button hidden there, "Odd little duck aren't you? Nevermind, let's go find you two some toys."

A panel behind him opened to reveal a passage way, a staircase that would led them down. As he turned to move ahead of them Eve stopped beside David, "We did not come here for _toys_ did we?"

David had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep a straight face. With a shake of his head he merely waved for her to follow and headed down the stairs himself. The literal way she took things some times was amusing but he didn't want her to think he was laughing at her. Eve had a disadvantage when it came to such things and while it was amusing he had to remind himself why she was that way to begin with.

"Weapons are not toys, Mr. Wolfe."

He grinned at her as he moved along the tables of guns and various weapons spread out before them, "All depends on how you use them, love. Some very much enjoy weapons and what can be done with them. I don't take them lightly however, just so you know."

Frowning a little she merely moved to the side as David walked along the tables. Of course he had the blades he carried always but he hadn't any other weapons as far as she knew. He collected a few things here and there, Darren watching and no doubt keeping a tally in his head.

"We could use a car that's not stolen."

Darren nodded his head, "I can manage that. Do either of you need blood?"

Surprised by the question Eve looked up from the knives she'd been inspecting, "For a human you seem to know more than usual."

The big man gave her a toothy grin, "Oh sweetheart, you have no idea. I thrive on knowing things. I haven't run into any Hybrids such as yourself but I do know you both need blood. You said before you were attacked."

"I fed from the Lycan who attacked me."

Taken back by the comment Darren looked at David who merely met his eyes unflinching. It wasn't a secret vampires didn't drink what many of them thought of as tainted blood. Eve didn't know or care about such things, he saw no wrong in it either honestly. He however hadn't taken blood from the Lycans and while his attention had been captivated by the brunette before him he was actually thirsty, "I could use something."

At ease again with what he knew to be the normal Darren grinned and held up a hand, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

* * *

When he returned Darren had a look of mischief on his face. He waved to the pair, "Come. I'll get you all fixed up."

Unsuspecting David and Eve followed only to find themselves in a room, a large bed dominating the space. Upon the bed was a young blonde, bare chested with a gauzy skirt about her hips that barely counted as a skirt honestly. Looking a little dazed the woman grinned at the pair, "Oh, you said they were cute but damn Darren. These two are amazing."

She moved from the bed, hips and breasts swaying to the music they could hear from the club above them, "Darren said you needed a nip. I'd love to be of service." It was clear she'd done this before as she moved around them, sizing them up.

Eve wasn't sure what to think or at least not until the woman drew close enough to brush against first herself and then David. She felt an uncomfortable sensation fill her chest as she watched the blonde rub her breasts against David's arm before she wrapped an arm around his neck. Unknown to Eve her eyes started to bleed black into the blue. Darren however was very aware as he was watching everything like a hawk.

With a sigh David looked at the blonde unsure how to handle this. He was hungry from blood but he had a feeling he'd just walked into a trap here. He could feel Eve watching him as the blonde pulled her hair aside to present him with her neck. Lifting his eyes from the expanse of creamy flesh before him David looked at Eve, surprised to say the least to see the expression on her face. She looked like she'd just swallowed something unpleasant. Blinking he didn't dare hope what he saw was jealousy, that would be silly. Eve had nothing to be jealous about, she would always be more beautiful and unique in his eyes but he'd never dared say as much to her.

"I...can wait," he finally said carefully with his eyes glued to Eve.

Eve jerked as if the sound of his voice had distracted her from her train of thought and lifted her eyes to look into David's. He was probably hungry from healing. He had immortal blood but that didn't make him any less susceptible to the need to feed. He needed to replenish himself. But with this woman? A voice in her head whispered evilly to her he might drain this bitch dry but she ignored that voice. She didn't even recognize that part of herself, where on earth had that malicious thought come from?

Realizing how irrational her thoughts were Eve shook her head, "You should feed. We don't know what might come for us next, you'll need your strength." That being said however she wasn't going to stay around and watch either. Eve turned away, eyeing the smirking Darren who looked like he'd just won some personal bet he'd had or something.

"I can take you upstairs, David can join us when he's finished," Darren said before waving a hand to the stairs that would take them back to his office.

Thankfully she didn't have to suffer Darren's company too long on her own. David joined them promptly, looking flushed from the infusion of blood. Eve didn't dare ask if he'd drained the blonde as she'd fantasized briefly. She merely remained quiet while the men said their goodbyes. She didn't like the way this situation had made her feel, she'd never experienced anything like this and she didn't know what to do with the sensations she had at the moment. She wished she could have asked about them but she had a feeling David was not the person to ask about her current state.


End file.
